Floating Island
Care to team up with your fellow Roshers and compete against another team to see who can kill the most monsters within a certain time frame? Flaoting Island is just that! The event is broken up by approximate skill level. This means a level 32 will not be in a team competing against a level 74 blader. The groupings are in level of 10. So characters level 31-40 can be on the same team as well as 41-50, 61-70, and 71+ ( current cap level is 75 ). In order to particiapte in the event the character needs to be part of a team of similar level standing next to the mail box in Berneo and complete the quest. In order to complete the quest it is simply a matter of exchanging 20 feathers for a Flaoting island ticket. Once each member of the party has obtained a ticket the leader will sign up the team for the competition using the Queue for E.I.D. option. Not all teams will be selected and rarely some teams may not even have an opponent. The registration window is only open for 5 minutes so it is best to have the team assembled and ticekts in inventory prior to signing up. Since the event starts every 3 hours sign up takes place at 10 minutes before the hour. At 5 minutes before the hour teams are selected and may enter Floating Island. If your team is selected each memeber of the team will receive mail with a token allowing them to enter Flaoting Island. Once you enter Floating island the entire team is stuck in a small waiting circle until the event starts on the hour. At this time many characters decid to take pots and apply other buffs but it is not possible to enter combat in this holding circle so not all buffs can be activated until the compettition actually starts. Once the competition starts let the slaughter begin. There is an active score window showing the score of both teams with a blue square indicating the current team and the score with no square being the opponents. The mobs are tough and level appropriate. Once a room is cleaned ( or key mobs killed within the room ) other gates open allowing access to differnt sections of the island. As each team races to higher and higher floors killing harder and harder monsters worth more and more points the timer is ticking! At the end of the timer the team with the most points wins. in case of a tie breaker there are rules about the team with the lowest level characher and how many points they obtained. Ties hardly ( if ever ) happen so this is rarely an issue. The winning team gets to advance and fight the Floating Island boss as the losing team is ported back to Berneo. If the remaining team kills the boss within the alloted time they will recieve the coveted first place prize and bragging rights. The frist place team wins highly coveted EOV's, refined powder and pots. The losing team receieves Earth Spirit 2 pots, magic stones. Schedule All times are server time ( PST ) 11:00 AM 2:00 PM 5:00 PM 8:00 PM 11:00 PM 2:00 AM 5:00 AM This event does nto currnetly run 24hrs a day. Remember to have your team and obtain tickets by 15 before the hour so the team leader can sign up promptly at 10 before the hour. Category:Floating Island Category:Events